


These Delicate Things

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: Armie takes Timmy shopping for lingerie.  Sexy hijinks ensue.  Total PWP.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 147





	These Delicate Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absolem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolem/gifts).



> Ok so, this started out as a teeny plot bunny a friend sent me on tumblr, and it turned into this whole thing, lol. This is not my best or most detailed work ever. I wrote it in just a few hours a couple night ago, and it's just pure PWP nonsense that was supposed to be an experiment to help jumpstart my muse so I could break a bit of a block I was having with Our Star Life. So this is what I came up with. It's just supposed to be sexy fun, and I realize there are a lot of details that probably are completely unrealistic (and slightly unhygienic), but that's why it's fiction. But hopefully you can just go with it and enjoy. ;)

“Are you sure about this?” Timmy chews on his lower lip as he looks up at the sign of the store they are about the enter - a woman’s lingerie store.

Armie barely hesitates before he answers with confidence. “Timmy, I’ve done this plenty of times before. Trust me, it’s fine.” 

Timmy tries to ignore the sudden flash of jealousy about Armie’s past history in this area and reminds himself that Armie is with _him_ now, and the shopping excursion they are about to go on is for them only. He takes a deep breath as Armie pulls the handle of the door, holding it open for Timmy to walk through first. 

He takes a couple steps inside, eyes quickly scanning the rows of panties and bras lining the store, and is just about to turn around and retreat when he feels Armie’s hand pressing firmly against his back, silently encouraging him to keep going.

He takes another few stuttering steps into the store, then watches as Armie strides past him, clearly having been here before and knowing where to look for what he wants. Not wanting to be left alone in the middle of the main aisle, he quickly follows after him, shuffling past a row of truly uncomfortable looking thongs until he meets up with Armie standing in front of some tasteful lace panties.

Timmy’s eyes go wide in appreciation at Armie’s taste. They’ve had a couple conversations about Timmy wanting to try some women’s lingerie, and he’d mentioned a few things to Armie that he was particularly interested in. Armie was totally on board, of course. He’d always said how stunning Timmy would look in lingerie. 

But when Armie had parked in front of one of the most high-end lingerie stores in L.A. and simply grinned at him, Timmy had serious second thoughts about the whole thing. After some gentle coaxing, he finally agreed to go in and see if they could find anything they both liked for Timmy to wear.

“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?” Timmy startles at the voice coming from his right and turns to see a rather bored-looking sales clerk, her eyes slowly moving back and forth between them.

Timmy’s mouth goes dry and he has a brief flash of panic before Armie steps in front of him, all casual confidence and pure charm. “No, thank you. We’re just here to find a special gift for our ladies for Valentine’s Day, but we’ve got it covered.” Armie flashes his best movie star smile at the clerk, who doesn’t seem all that impressed.

“Ok, well holler if you need anything.” Her tone is flat and uninterested, but she at least attempts a half-smile before turning and walking back to the check-out counter.

Timmy lets out the breath he’d been holding through the whole exchange and turns to look at Armie. “Can we please go now? We can just order something online.”

Armie scoffs and reaches out to gently caress the black lace of the delicate panties. “Would you just relax? It’s fine. This is nice. What do you think?” He turns to meet Timmy’s gaze, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Timmy tries to swallow the lump in his throat and turns to look back at the panties Armie was still tracing with his fingertips. He couldn’t deny the giddy feeling in his stomach when he imagined how the lace would feel against his skin, the sharp contrast of the black color against his pale skin. He nods slowly, seeing Armie’s lips turn up in a smile as he checks the size on the panties and selects the correct one. 

Once Armie is satisfied with his choice, he rakes his eyes over a few more options, studying a pair of royal blue silk underwear for a minute before moving on to a different area of the store. Timmy follows along, trying to take deep breaths to calm his nerves. He’s not even sure why he’s worried at all. This is L.A., not the deep south. And men go lingerie shopping for women all the time.

They spend the next twenty minutes walking through the different sections of the store, Armie carefully looking over several options and picking a few of the ones they both agree on. He’s about to move toward the check-out counter when Armie grabs his arm. “Not so fast. Gotta try them on first.”

He knows he probably looks ridiculous as he gapes open-mouthed at Armie for several long seconds, but he can’t help it. When he finally regains the ability to speak, he drops his voice to a slightly hysterical whisper. “You cannot be serious. You want me to try them on, _here_?!”

When Armie just shrugs and smirks, he briefly wonders if Armie is just messing with him. But it soon becomes clear that he’s indeed serious. “Look, there’s no one else here, it’s fine. Just pretend like you’re going to the bathroom, then just slip into the farthest dressing room. You don’t want to have to come back to return them if they don’t fit, do you?”

When Armie raises an eyebrow and openly leers at him, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He’s not about to ever set foot in this store again if he can help it. He glares at Armie for a second before snatching the items from his hand, eyes frantically scanning the entire store to make sure no one is looking at him. But Armie was right, they are the only ones in the store and the clerk is far too busy flipping through a fashion magazine to pay them any mind.

He takes a deep breath and silently makes his way over to wear the dressing rooms are located. Armie keeps an eye out and covers him so he’s not seen, and a few seconds later he’s walking down the narrow corridor of dressing rooms. He goes to the last one as instructed. It’s very spacious, with a big armchair on one side and two of the walls have full-length mirrors to get a front and back view. 

He carefully drapes the chosen items on the back of the armchair, trying to decide which one to put on first. As he looks over the assortment of lingerie, his eye catches on one in particular. He remembers the way Armie’s eyes had lit up and he’d snatched it off the rack before even giving Timmy a chance to say no. Not that he would have. It’s a burgundy teddy, lacy on the top and bottom with silk straps that go both vertically and horizontally across the middle, and one that crisscrosses around the top to loop around the back of the neck. If ever there was a piece of lingerie that was tailor made for Armie’s pleasure, this was it.

He slowly slips out of his clothes, picking up the delicate piece and trying to figure out the best way to get himself into it. He eyes the thong back of the bottoms and cringes, knowing that it will not be comfortable, but he’s at least willing to give it a try for Armie. 

He carefully steps into the material, pulling it up and securing it in all the right places. It’s a tight fit to shove his cock into the tiny crotch of the outfit, but he somehow manages to arrange things so it’s fully covered by the material, even if it’s a little mashed down. He steps back and glances in the mirror, taking a minute to appraise the situation. 

He can’t deny the tiny thrill he gets when he sees himself in the outfit, looking and feeling bound by the silky straps going in all directions. He and Armie had talked about Armie’s love of rope play a few times, but they haven’t tried it out yet, wanting to work up to that. Things were still relatively new between them and they didn’t want to rush. They were still enjoying discovering each other’s various turn ons, and the lingerie had been something they both agreed would be a fun experiment to try. But wearing this particular piece, he feels like he’s getting a sneak preview of what it will be like when they graduate to the bigger things.

There’s a tiny knock on the dressing room door, startling him out of his thoughts. “Timmy? Hey, let me in.” Armie’s low voice wafts to him from the other side of the door.

“Armie? What the fuck, dude? We can’t both be in here! Someone is gonna notice!” He tries to keep his voice to a hushed whisper, despite the wave of panic crashing over him at possibly being caught.

He hears a quiet huff before Armie speaks again. “Dude, relax. The clerk is wrapped up with helping an older lady with a bra fitting, she isn’t going to be looking for us anytime soon. Open up.”

Timmy quickly undoes the latch on the door and inches it open, and a second later Armie comes barreling through the door, turning around to redo the lock. When Armie swivels around the face him again, he stops dead, eyes going wide, a breathy “fuck” exploding from his lips.

He’s not sure how to respond to Armie’s reaction, suddenly becoming self-conscious. He wraps one arm around his middle, the other going up his chest to curl his fist under his chin. “What? Do I look totally ridiculous?” He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking maybe this was a terrible idea after all.

Armie’s silent for another beat before he lets out an audible breath. “What?! _No_! Jesus, Timmy. You look...you’re _stunning_.” Armie takes a step toward him, a reverent look in his eyes as he slowly brings his hands up to gently pry Timmy’s arms away from his body, giving him an unobstructed view of the lingerie wrapped around Timmy’s slender form.

Timmy’s shivers under the feeling of Armie’s gaze, somehow feeling even more naked than when he has nothing on at all. “Really?”

Armie’s eyes finally stop wandering the length of his body and slip up to meet his own. Armie takes another step forward so their faces are only inches apart. “ _Yes_.” He breathes the words directly into Timmy’s mouth as he brings their lips together in a tender kiss. Timmy gasps into it and forces himself to relax when he feels Armie’s tongue sliding against his.

Armie’s hands come up to frame his face for a minute before slowly sliding down his body, tracing the lines of material holding tight to his body. When his hands reach his ass and discover it to be essentially bare except for the thin strap of material currently wedged between his cheeks, he feels more than hears Armie’s groan of arousal, reverberating into his mouth and spreading through his entire being.

Armie tears his mouth away to look over Timmy’s shoulder into the mirror behind him, finally getting a clear look at the back of the outfit. “Holy _shit_.” Armie’s grip on his ass tightens, and he winces slightly. He can’t help but be pleased that Armie seems to like what he sees, finally allowing himself to relax a bit and enjoy the experience.

He’s fully unprepared for what Armie does next, though. After pulling back and looking at him with pure hunger in his eyes, Armie drops to his knees in front of him and immediately starts palming at his dick through the thin material. Timmy jerks forward at the sensation, letting out a hissed, “Jesus fuck, Armie!”

But Armie continues on like it was the most normal thing in the world, only sparing a second to mutter, “If you don’t want to get caught, I suggest you don’t make noise.” Then without warning, he moves his hand away and replaces it with his mouth.

A choked off cry escapes his throat before he can stop it, but he immediately clamps his mouth shut in an effort to keep any other sounds from coming out. Armie continues to mouth at him through the lacy material, which is already soaked through from his saliva.

He can feel himself growing hard, pressing against the already tight fit of the material. But Armie is relentless in his efforts, and soon his cock is fully hard and aching, the almost unbearable strain against the material making him whine low in his throat.

Armie pulls away from his cock abruptly, and for a second Timmy thinks maybe that’s it, that Armie’s just going to leave him like that, hard and wet and desperate for release. But when he looks down, he sees Armie’s arm shoot out to grab the first item in the pile of other lingerie they had picked out. Before he even knows what’s happening, Armie is shoving the pair of black lace panties into his mouth to stifle his noises. Timmy is surprised to discover just how much that turns him on, and he bites down hard on the material in his mouth to stop another groan from escaping.

Satisfied that Timmy isn’t going to draw any more attention to their exploits, Armie resumes his efforts of trying to bring Timmy over the edge with his mouth while his cock is still trapped in its tight lacy prison.

It only takes another minute before he’s clawing at Armie’s hair, signaling he’s close. It’s in that moment that Armie’s hands reach around and squeeze his ass, _hard_. A few seconds later, one long finger snakes its way between his cheeks to press against his hole, rubbing against the thin line of material nestled there.

With a muffled cry that he prays no one in the store can hear, he comes hard, his trapped cock pulsing and spurting all over himself and further soaking the lace that still covers him. Armie continues to suck at him as he rides the wave of his pleasure, making sure to lick up the few drops of come that dribble out from the sides.

When he comes back to himself, he looks down to find Armie peering up at him, a look of awe in his eyes. Armie clears his throat and stands, carefully removing the pair of panties from his mouth and brushing a rogue curl off his forehead, softly tucking it behind his ear. “Uh, sorry. I saw you in that outfit, and I kind of lost my mind a little bit. I couldn’t help myself.” Armie’s expression turns sheepish and Timmy can see a splash of bright pink coloring his cheeks.

He can’t stop the lazy smile from spreading over his face. “Yeah, no kidding.” He lets out a breathy huff of laughter. “Not that I’m complaining.” He winks and leans up on his tiptoes to bring their mouths together, tasting the faint remnants of himself on Armie’s tongue.

When he pulls back, Armie’s grin matches his own. “Ok, we really should get out of here, though. We’ll just take all of it and hope it works.”

Timmy nods and starts to try and wiggle out of the teddy when Armie stops him. “Wait...keep it on.” Armie quickly locates the price tag and swiftly detaches it from the outfit. When Timmy looks at him like he’s gone completely insane, he explains. “Do you really want to put that up on the counter for the girl to ring up, full of your come and my spit?” He pauses long enough for Timmy to get the point. “Yeah, didn’t think so. Just...put your clothes on over it and we’ll deal with it when we get home.”

He does as Armie suggests, hoping that the dampness from the teddy won’t seep through to his pants and make it obvious what they were up to. Armie gathers the rest of the items and walks out of the dressing room first, telling Timmy to wait another minute and catch up to him.

He takes the extra time to give himself a once-over in the mirror, trying to minimize any physical signs that he just had a mind-blowing orgasm while wearing women’s lingerie. Once he’s satisfied that he looks as casual as he can get given the circumstances, he heads out to meet Armie at the cash register. The girl is ringing up the items, politely asking if they found everything ok. Armie clears his throat and answers affirmatively before calmly sliding the price tag he’d removed from the teddy across the counter. “Oh and uh, this, too.”

The girl looks up at Armie with the most interest she’s had the entire time they’ve been in the store, slides her eyes over to Timmy for a brief second before quickly shifting back to lock eyes with Armie. “Sure, no problem.” The corner of her mouth twists up in a slight smirk, and Timmy wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Armie pays for the items and flashes the girl another one of his million-watt smiles, thanking her before grabbing the bag with their items and starting toward the door. Timmy stutters out an awkward thank you and follows close behind Armie.

Armie once again holds the door for him as they exit, and Timmy lets out a long breath as soon as they step out into the cool night air. He only gets about three steps before Armie is crowding up behind him, his breath hot against the side of his face as he growls in his ear. “When we get home, don’t you dare take that outfit off. I’m gonna fuck you in it until you can’t even remember your name.”

He stares after Armie as he continues walking to the car, swallowing hard as imagines all the ways Armie is going to make him ruin the five hundred dollars’ worth of lingerie he just bought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a visual of the teddy Timmy was wearing, this is what I used for inspiration :
> 
> https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/very-sexy-snake-charmer-teddy-5000007357?brand=vs&collectionId=fb4ce677-c0f4-4822-8a19-fd0f10681020&limit=180&productId=d970ec08-bd2b-4c8d-8555-f41c7c505511&stackId=7438a64e-22b5-4b41-a009-cadab4f29103
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! And you can find me on tumblr at lfg1986. :D


End file.
